


Common Tongue

by MeBeThem4815



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM club AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, tags will change as fic updates, y'all this is filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeThem4815/pseuds/MeBeThem4815
Summary: The Second Circle is an elite BDSM club run by Marion Lavore, also known as the Ruby of the Sea. Caleb Widogast has a membership. So do Mollymauk Tealeaf. One season, they become partners.





	Common Tongue

Caleb’s eyes went wide as he looked at the screen. He choked on his tea and he felt Butch pounding him on the back. 

“Breathe, dude.” She said. 

“Breathe?” He hissed. “Look!” He pointed up to the screen. “Look who I am partnered with!” 

The woman with the dark skin, undercut, and blue teenage mutant ninja turtle mask around her eyes looked at his name and then laughed. 

“Oh dude you are so fucked!” She laughed. 

“How?” He asked, whining with distressed. “I cannot be his partner, Butch. Look at me!” He muttered. This had to have been a mistake. He looked up at the computer screen and yes, there the name was next to his own. 

The sign read ‘Katze and Lucien’. 

Oh, this had to have been a mistake. He wasn’t good enough to be paired up with the purple haired man. He wasn’t good enough or hot enough or talented enough to be Lucien’s submissive for a whole season. His mind quickly flashed through all the demonstrations that Lucien and his past submissive, Candi, the fat woman with the pink rock candy mask had done on the stage and he blanched. Lucien was so incredibly talented with his rope and his hands and Caleb still jacked off the memory of the riding crop demo. 

“Can’t wait to see you on stage!” Butch laughed, pulling Caleb from his downward internal spiral. “I am so fucking lucky, look Katze.” She pointed up to the screen and there was ‘Butch and Angel.’ Angel was best friends with Lucien, to the point where they sometimes did dual demos, with Angel and her submissive and Lucien and his. 

“We might get to see each other more than just in passing.” Caleb muttered. “They are joined at the hip.” 

“True, true. Are they here yet? I’ve missed her. I’ve never fucked her but she could crack my head like a coconut with those thighs.” Butch admired. Caleb knew that Butch liked women who could bench press her. 

“No, they are not. You know Lucien likes to make an entrance.” Caleb muttered. The man was so dramatic and determined to be the center of attention at all times and it made Caleb squirm. 

Lucien was easily the most popular dominant at the club, and people adored him. He was friendly and good and talented and open and doting on his partner for the season, keeping them on his knee or in his lap and petting their hair and hand feeding them treats when they were good and something in Caleb burned pleasantly at the thought. 

“Hello everyone!” Candi said from the stage. She wriggled her hands in a greeting at the lights in the room dimmed. “Can you all hear me! Can everyone see me! Is everyone here!” She jumped up and down. Her mask was decorated to look like it was made of rock sugar and her clothing was all in shades of pink. 

“Lucien’s not!” Kraken’s deep rumble from the bar echoed. A pair of twins, dark-haired and elegant, laughed as Candi rolled her eyes. 

The stage was in the center of the room, lit by lights from above. There was a large Saint Andrew’s Cross on the stage behind her, with tables that were empty. There was a bar on one side of the room (that only served non-alcoholic drinks) and comfortable seats and chairs and piles of cushions on the floor and everyone, down to the woman on the stage was in a mask. 

There was Kraken, with his mask shaped like the beast from legend, who had been Caleb’s partner last season. There Butch with her silk mask and Candi with her bright pink one. There was a large man named Hermes who had a mask decorated with vines, a smaller woman with a gunmetal mask who had her hand on the hip of a woman with a dragon mask, and there was Caleb’s own, a simple leather mask in the shape of a cat’s face that covered his cheekbones and eyes and had little kitty ears on the top. 

“Ugh what a drama llama.” She huffed and people laughed. She opened her mouth to speak and the door flew open with a flood of light and an echoing boom. 

“So sorry to keep you all waiting, darlings! Traffic was horrid!” Lucien’s voice called out as he sashyed into the room. Caleb turned bright red and ducked behind Butch’s shoulder. He heard people chatter as Lucien’s heels clicked on the floor. He peeked over Butch’s shoulder and saw the man with the mask and the purple hair and trademark robe look at the board. 

“Oh. Oh Candi your mother spoils me.” Lucien said, before turning to Caleb. They locked eyes and Caleb felt glued to the spot as Lucien stalked over to him. 

His gray eyes were locked with Caleb’s and the grin on that pretty mouth of his was damn near predatory. His mask was of black lace pressed over peacock feather silk. The robe was embroidered with all sorts of pretty signs and he was shirtless under it. Caleb could see the pattern of scars all over his chest, the tattoos that graced his collarbones, and the metal in his nipples and bellybutton. His hips moved with a liquid grace as he walked up to Caleb. 

“Hello there.” He said gently. Caleb swallowed and forced himself to stand upright. 

“H-hallo.” He said gently. These were the first words that he had ever exchanged with Lucien. 

“Oh my, you are a pretty thing.” Lucien reached out and trailed his thumb over Caleb’s bottom lip. Caleb, always weak with his oral fixation, whimpered softly, and let his mouth fall open. 

“Oh yes, we are going to have a lot of fun together.” Lucien muttered, eyes flickering over Caleb’s face. He felt his cock twitch in his slacks as Lucien lifted his chin up with the softest pressure of his hand. Caleb was dressed in his work clothes; simple khaki slacks, button down shirt, and baggy sweater and his cock was hardening already. Lucien ran his thumb over Caleb’s lower lip and his knees went weak. There was the sound of a throat clearing and Lucien looked toward the stage with a guilty look on his face. 

“Sorry, sorry.” He stole a seat and tugged Caleb onto his knee, already delightfully possessive. “Go on, Candi dear.” 

Caleb blinked as Lucien started to run his hands over Caleb’s body softly. He hadn’t been touched like this in a good long while. The club usually took a break from late spring to early autumn, and tonight was the first session where everyone was back from break. Caleb hadn’t been touched by anyone in months and he had been growing touch starved. 

“Okay okay okay, so there are no new people this season, which is a good thing! It means we don’t have to go into detail tonight, just the basics and the usual reminders.” Candi clapped her hands. 

“Remember to use the light system at first, and that unless there is a demo happening here you are not going to have sex in the main room, obey and respect your partner’s codewords.” Candi said, bouncing as she moved. “We’re going to have a paper in the hall for demo sign-ups, I know Lucien has mentioned to me one he would like to do.” A few people cheered and Caleb blushed under his mask. “And the most important thing! The masks can not come off! This whole place depends on anonymity! You cannot tell each other your names! Submissives, if your dom demands your name or your mask removal, tell me or my mother!” Candi said. “Thankfully nobody has done that yet, but better safe than sorry!” 

Somehow Luciens’ hand had snuck under his shirt and the man’s nails were trailing up his spine, making Caleb writhe softly in his lap. He was already growing hard just from the man’s hand on his spine. People broke up and started to pair off, one of the twins paring off with a man with glasses and white hair and a devil mask by grabbing his hair and tugging softly as her brother ended up kneeling at the feet of a red headed woman. 

“Hey there.” Lucien said, glancing up at Caleb with a soft smile. Caleb blushed and ducked his head, hair falling in his face. “Now now, kitten, none of that.” He reached out and turned Caleb’s face to him. Caleb let his head be turned until he was looking down at Lucien’s face. 

“It’s good to meet you.” Lucien said softly. “I’ve been watching you for a damn long time and now I get to play with you.” Lucien brushed some of the hair that was in Caleb’s face behind his ear. 

“What?” Caleb asked softly. 

“Oh yes, you think I don’t notice when there’s a beauty in my midst?” Lucien teased. “I’ve been wanting to turn your ass purple for at least two seasons.” 

Lucien had only been here for two seasons, so it was a bit of a compliment. Caleb turned red and the words and averted his gaze from Lucien’s face. It was easier for him to look people in the face when they were masked, but he couldn’t quite look at Lucien yet. 

“I think we should go somewhere and get to know one another.” Lucien muttered, scraping his nails along Caleb’s spine. Caleb gasped, body stiffening slightly. 

“Ja.” He muttered. He rose to his feet gently, tugging his sweater down to hide the bulge on his slacks. 

“Oh darling, no need to be shy.” Lucien rose with grace and put a hand on the small of Caleb’s back. It was such a simple gesture, one of that spoke of dominance and control and it made Caleb weak in the knees. Lucien kept his hand on the small of Caleb’s back as he took the key to their room from Candi. 

“You guys have the Silk room.” She said. 

“Thank you, darling.” Lucien kissed her cheek and she giggled, wriggling with joy. 

“Have good sex!” She waved at them as Lucien led them down the hall. They didn’t speak as they found their room and the purple haired man unlocked it. 

It was a Rocco style room, done in plush, powder blue silks. There was a bed in the center of the room, with chairs along one wall across from a mirror. There were hooks in the ceiling and on the bed posts and Caleb knew that the chests of drawers were full of toys that would be taken away and cleaned every night, regardless if they were used or not. He knew the bedding would be changed and the room deep cleaning and sterilized. He knew that Mirian ran a tight ship and that was the reason why he felt comfortable here. 

There was also a tray laden with tea and coffee and fruit and chocolates and desserts for later. Lucien’s hand dropped from his back and Caleb walked to the center of the room and dropped to his knees. His back was straight, his eyes were downcast, his hands were open on his palms, and his mouth was half-open. He wasn’t sure what Lucien was going to do to him, but he wanted to be good. Warden had trained him to drop to his knees whenever they had entered a private room together, and Kraken had been fond of fucking his face. He wondered what Lucien would do to him. 

Molly turned and saw Katze, on his knees with that pretty mouth of his open for use and his cock throbbed in his pants. He wanted nothing more than to pop his zipper open and shove his cock into the other man’s mouth, but that wasn’t what was going to happen tonight. He took a steady breath and walked over to the red head. 

“Hey, none of that tonight.” He stroked over the red strands and the other man shuddered with it. “Go sit on the bed for me, darling. I just want to get to know you tonight.” 

“What?” Katze asked, looking up at him. His pretty blue eyes were confused and he frowned softly. 

“I like to get to know the people I fuck.” Molly said with a shrug. “I mean, as best as I can.” He laughed. He pressed a soft kiss to the red hair and padded over to the cart. “How do you like your tea?” He asked. He heard the other man rise to his knees and the bed creak. 

“Ah, black, please.” Katze muttered. His voice was soft and sweet and accented with German and Molly wondered if he could get Katze begging for him in his mother tongue. 

“Good to know.” He quickly made the other man a cup of black tea and grabbed a coke for himself. He also made and brought over a tray of food and sat on the bed. He kicked off his boots and rested against the headboard, before offering Katze his tea. 

“Danke.” He mumbled. 

“So....tell me a bit about you.” Molly cracked open the can and took a pull. 

“I....why?” Kazte asked gently. “I do not mean to be bratty, I am just confused.” He admitted, sipping his tea softly. 

“I like to get to know you. I don’t like having sex with people without knowing a few things about them. I like knowing I can laugh with them when something goes wrong.” He admitted. He took a bite of a muffin and looked to Katze. “I’ll go first if you’re not comfortable with that.” 

“Ah, ja.” Caleb nodded. He hadn’t been expecting this with Lucien. He had expected Lucien to pounce on him, to fuck him into the mattress and leave him boneless and stated. He hadn’t expected this openness, this desire to get to know one another. 

“I’m a makeup artist in real life.” Lucien said. “I also do a lot of sewing as a hobby. I like making things for people I care about. Angel’s my roommate so I know her real name and her face and I love her to death. I never graduated from college. I made my mask and hers after she dragged me here the first night.” He laughed. “You?” 

Caleb took a sip of tea and cleared his throat. 

“I...I am getting my doctoral degree at UCLA. I like to read. I have a cat named Frumpkin.” Caleb settled on. All things that couldn’t be used to track him. There were lots of people getting their degrees from UCLA, Caleb was lost in the crowd there. 

“What kind of cat?” Lucien asked, gray eyes wide. “I love animals. What are you getting your degree in?” 

“He is a Bengal cat and I am not going to tell you that.” Caleb said firmly. Stating ‘no, this is private was a test of boundaries. A test to see if Lucien respected them. 

“He’s a Bengal? Like that cat on Instagram? I love that cat so much.” Lucien babbled, laughing. “And fine you can keep your secrets, kitten.” Lucien reached up and tugged on Caleb’s hair and he couldn’t help the way he whimpered softly. Lucien trailed his thumb over Caleb’s jaw and his fluttered shut at the feeling. 

“Oh we are going to have a beautiful time together.” Lucien muttered. He let go of Caleb’s hair and swiped his finger through the clotted cream on the plate and brought it up to Caleb’s lip. Caleb sucked Lucien’s finger into his mouth, laving the pad of it with his thumb as a happy whine escaped him. 

Katze had sucked his finger into his mouth so eagerly it made Molly’s cock throb. The man was blissed out, already halfway to subspace just by sucking on his finger. And he was doing a damn good job of it too. Molly knew his finger was clean, but Katze kept sucking and laving it with his tongue, whimpering gently. Molly slowly pulled his finger from the man’s pretty mouth and he whined, chasing it with his mouth softly. 

“Easy, kitten. In time.” Molly said firmly. Kazte whined, hips shifting on the bed. Molly could see he was hard already and fuck he wanted nothing more than to bend the man over and rail him. 

“Yes, sir.” Katze muttered, settling down sweetly. 

“I would like to discuss hard and soft limits with you.” Molly said, grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry and holding it up to Kazte’s lips. 

“Why?” He asked. “You have my file.” He muttered. They had all been given files on each other, containing their partners hard limits and soft limits and kinks. Caleb knew more about the sex lives of people in the club than their real lives. He didn’t know their names but he knew who liked to be hit and who liked to do the hitting. 

“Yeah, but I want to get know you.” Lucien said. He watched as Katze opened his mouth and took the strawberry gently. The man was such a sweet submissive already, and they hadn’t begun to play yet. Molly’s head was spinning with the power Katze had given him and he knew that he would masturbating like a teenager until next week. 

“I...I do not like being humiliated.” Katze muttered. “I do not like being treated badly. I do not like....bodily fluids other than...than..” He blushed red and continued speaking. “Seed.” He settled on. “I do not like needles or being treated like a child.” 

“All noted.” They were all things in Katze’s file that Molly had read. 

“What about yourself?” Katze asked him. He watched as the other man took a scone and slathered it in the clotted cream and took a bite. 

“All of the above, and anything about mindplay.” Molly said. “I don’t do hypnosis. Period. That’s a hard limit.” 

The idea of forgetting again, of someone messing with his mind, scared the shit out of Mollymauk Tealeaf. 

“I am not interested in that, so that works well.” Kazte muttered. Clotted cream dripped down his wrist and Molly snagged it and licked it up before Katze could clean himself. Katze inhaled sharply and watched Molly lick along his skin. 

“Sir...” He muttered, going breathless. There was a delightful flush starting from under the brown leather mask, down his neck, and vanishing under the collar of his shirt and sweater. 

“Yes, kitten?” Molly asked. 

“I....” Caleb swallowed, then licked his lips. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask for more. Kraken and Warden had never minded him asking for things he wanted, but he wasn’t sure if Lucien minded. 

“What is it, darling?” Lucien asked, breathe hot against his skin. 

“I....” Caleb took a deep breath. “More?” 

“In time, kitten.” Lucien said, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin of Caleb’s inner wrist, making him gasp and rut in place. They were still fully clothed but he was getting needy and desperate. He pressed soft kisses to the skin on Caleb’s inner wrist before popping the button off with his teeth. 

“I have an idea for a few demos I’d like to do with you.” Lucien muttered as he tugged Caleb’s sleeves up. He kissed up Caleb’s skin softly, laving the veins in his wrist with his tongue. Caleb gasped at the feeling of a tongue piercing dragging over his skin. 

“A-and what would those be?” He asked, growing breathless. 

“Orgasm denial, for one.” Lucien said. “I want to tie you up and edge you until you’re begging me to let you come. I want to see how many times I can bring you to the edge, how long you can ride that wave until you beg me to let you break.” Lucien’s voice was low and thick and it dripped down Caleb’s spine like honey. 

“I also want to do a large object insertion.” He continued. “I want to tie you up and have you take the biggest toy I can find. I want to see your belly bulging with it. I want everyone to see what you can take inside of you when you’re being good for me.” 

Caleb whimpered softly. He was already a soft, needy puddle under Lucien’s words and touches. Being praised and called good had always been an easy way for him to go hard and plaint very easily, and it seemed that Lucien had figured that out. 

“Do you agree to those?” Lucien asked softly. 

Caleb nodded unable to find his voice. 

“I need words, kitten.” Lucien’s tone of voice was a clear command and Caleb shuddered with it. 

“Yes, sir.” He said gently. “I want those.” He moved quickly and dropped to his knees in front of his new dom. He ran his hands up Lucien’s legs and spread them slowly, inching forward. He settled onto his heels and opened his mouth in a clear invitation. 

Molly shuddered at Katze’s actions. He had no idea that Kazte would be like this in bed. He knew that the red head was good and obedient in bed, Warden had told him and Kraken that when last season had started, but this was more than obedience. This was eagerness, this was Katze begging to suck his cock and Molly was sure that this submissive would be the death of him. 

He reached out and ran his hands through Katze’s hair and the man whimpered, a full body shudder wracking his frame. 

“My god, look at you.” He muttered. “So eager for me. On your knees without thinking, mouth open and ready for me.” He muttered in awe. He reached out and trailed his thumb along Katze’s bottom lip. The man whined and pulled his thumb into his mouth. He knew that Katze’s file said that he had a bit of an oral fixation, but this was obscene. 

And Molly loved it. 

Perhaps he could break his own rule and let Katze suck his dick on the first night. The thought of that pretty mouth wrapped around him made his cock twitch in his pants. 

“What do you want, kitten?” He asked softly, pulling his thumb from his submissive’s mouth. 

“I....” Katze swallowed softly. “I want to suck you.” He said. “Please, sir?” 

Kazte, the man whom he had lusted after since Yasha had dragged him to this place, was on his knees, with his pretty blue eyes blown black with lust and his mouth open. How could Molly be expected to resist this? He rose to his feet and Katze made that sweet little whimper again as Molly’s hands rose to his belt. 

“Do you want my cock in your mouth?” He asked, and Katz nodded before speaking. 

“Yes, sir.” He said. Caleb had to remember that Lucien liked it when he spoke. 

“Do you want my cock in your mouth, my hands in your hair as I fuck your face?” Lucien asked. He was slowly undoing the buckle of his belt and Caleb was growing desperate. 

“Yes, sir.” Caleb gasped out. The buckle of the belt fell away and Lucien undid the top button. Caleb leaned forward and mouth along bulge in Lucien’s skinny jeans. He grabbed his dominant’s ass as he trailed his tongue along the zipper. 

“Shit.” Lucien snarled out, hands coming to Caleb’s hair. Caleb found the zipper and tugged at it with his teeth. “That’s is, darling.” Lucien said, voice dripping with praise. “Good boy, Katze.” 

Caleb whined at the praise, body shaking. 

“You like it when I call you that. Good boy, Katze, such a beauty when you’re on your knees for me.” Lucien gasped as Caleb slowly, slowly tugged the zip down. Lucien’s pants fell open and Caleb ran his tongue over the bulge in Lucien’s boxers. 

“Oh fuck.” He gasped, eyes going wide. Molly knew he should stop this, that he shouldn’t take advantage of Katze on their first night paired off, but goddamn the sight of his new submissive on his knees was more than Molly could take. He pulled Katze back by his hair and reached up to pull his cock free just as the bell rang. 

“Fuck!” He snarled. He ran his hands over Katze’s hair and helped the other man to his feet. 

“We can pick this up next week, okay my darling?” Molly asked. Katze whined but nodded anyway. 

Caleb reached out with shaking hands and re-did the button and zip and belt on Lucien’s hips. He was shaking with need and he squirmed softly. 

“Sir...” He muttered. 

“Yes, darling?” Lucien asked. 

“May I...when I get home...” He wanted to ask if he could touch himself. Warden had forbidden him from touching himself when he wasn’t at the club and it had turned into some of the hottest sex of his life with them. Kraken hadn’t particularly cared, but Caleb had put himself on no-touch for him. He wanted to know if he could go home and touch himself, or if Lucien wanted him on no-touch. 

“When you get home?” Lucien asked. There was the sound of doors opening and feet walking down the hall. 

“I....I would like to touch myself when I get home. Is that allowed?” Caleb asked. 

“Oh darling, of course.” Lucien spoke gently. “Thank you for asking.” He kissed Caleb’s forehead gently. Caleb whined softly and tilted his head up. 

“Katze, is kissing okay?” Lucien asked. 

“Yes.” Caleb said. “I like kissing.” He confessed. 

Lucien grabbed him by the throat and span him around, pinning him to the wall and kissing him with a hunger that made Caleb’s knees weak. Caleb whined into the kiss and opened his mouth for Lucien. Lucien pressed closer, pinning Caleb’s whole body to the wall with his own. All he could taste, could touch, could feel or smell was Lucien, was his dominant, and Caleb threaded his fingers into those soft purple curls and kissed him back with equal hunger. He whined softly when Lucien’s thigh rode up between his legs and he rocked down into it. 

Caleb cried out into his lover’s mouth, hands flying up to clutch at Lucien’s shoulders. He rocked with his lover, pulling back to gasp for air. 

“That’s it darling, look at you.” Lucien praised. “So needy and pliant for me even though I’ve barely touched you. God you’re so wonderfully responsive, I wonder if I can get you to cum from this.” Lucien said, rocking up into the apex of Caleb’s thighs. 

Katze just whined at his words, head falling back. Molly laved the pretty neck with his tongue, the other man writhing at the feeling. 

“I want you keep you like this, needy and desperate for me.” Molly muttered. 

“Ja, please.” Katze whined. He rocked with his lover, shaking. He had been so denied things like touching and kissing the last four months he was nearly ready to cum from this. 

“Can you cum from this?” Lucien asked, kissing up his neck. “Can you cum from rutting into my thigh?” He sucked on Caleb’s earlobe and Caleb cried out, hands tugging on the purple curls. 

“Lucien, bitte.” Caleb begged. He needed to cum, he wanted to cum, he could taste his pleasure and the submission on his tongue. 

The second bell rang and Lucien growled in anger. 

“Next week, darling.” He said, taking a slow step back. 

“Next week.” Caleb muttered, dizzy with need. Lucien ran his hand through Caleb’s hair and kissed him softly. He took a few moments to make sure they were both presentable and guided Caleb out of the door and back into the main room. 

“You look happy.” Caleb muttered to Butch as he sat next to her on the couch. 

“Dude.” Butch smiled at him. “Dude, she is incredible.” There was already a mark blooming on her long neck and Caleb was kinda jealous. He wanted to be marked. Lucien sat down on the couch and tugged Caleb into his lap. 

“She really is wonderful.” Lucien said with a grin. 

“Dude, I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Butch said. Their sibling bickering was well known in the club. 

“Too bad, you got it anyway.” Lucien laughed. 

“Fuck you, Lucien.” 

“Fuck you too, Butch.” Lucien laughed. 

There was the sound of microphone feedback and Caleb hissed at the pain it caused and he buried his face in Lucien’s neck on instinct. Lucien made a soft noise and carded his fingers through Caleb’s hair. 

“Alright, I take it everyone had a good night?” Candi asked, beaming. Her hair was a little messed up and there was a hickey on a breast and she was a bit shakey on her feet and again, Caleb was jealous. Lucien had stolen his breath and now he would have to wait a whole week to get fucked by him. He pouted and whined, not hearing Candi’s little speech. 

“Don’t pout in public, darling, it’s unbecoming.” Lucien muttered in his ear. “I’ll take care of you next week.” He kissed Caleb’s hair and Caleb snuggled closer. He wasn’t normally this open and vulnerable with his affection, but there was something about this place that made him feel safe in the three years he’d been here. He knew that Mirian screened her clients extensively, and that nobody with a record of violence was allowed in, and that she went deep into their social media to make sure they weren’t an asshole before allowing them in. He knew he was in good, safe company here. So he allowed himself a little venerability. Caleb let his eyes flicker shut as Lucien’s fingers trailed up his spine, Candi’s voice washing over him. He didn’t even noticed when Warden walked up and sat on the edge of the couch. 

“I can’t wait to see what you two do for demos.” They confessed. Molly cracked an eye open and smiled at them. Their mask was white satin with red trim along the edges, and they had Hermes looming behind them. His mask was beetle green which contrasted sharply with his pink hair. Plus, he loomed over Warden by a good foot, so it was a cute height difference. 

“I’m just happy to finally get him as a partner.” Molly confessed. 

“Shame you didn’t come to me when we were paired, I don’t mind sharing.” Warden laughed. Their blonde hair was half up in a braid and Molly grinned. 

“I’ll have to talk to him about that, but if Hermes is alright with it, I’m down.” Molly said. “I have an idea for a demo and Hermes might just be what I need.” 

“What do you say?” Warden asked, looking over to Hermes, who blinked and made a soft noise of confusion. Privately, Molly thought Hermes was stoned pretty much all day long, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Oh yeah, I’m down.” Hermes rumbled with a grin. “I’ve seen that suspension demo you did last year. That’s some good shit.” 

“Thank you.” Molly said with pride. He enjoyed suspending Candi simply because of how playful she was in bed. He adored having sex with her because she made him laugh. 

“Now remember everyone, you have one month to figure out of you two are compatible. If at any point during that month you wish to break if off, you can, and be partnered with a new person for this season. After the month is up, however, you can still break the partnership but you cannot be partnered with a new play partner until next season, because my mother says so.” Candi said. 

“So…now that all the rules and basics are covered, I would like to declare this season of The Second Circle….open!” She bounced up and down and clapped as people whooped and cheered. Molly clapped and pressed a soft kiss to Katze’s cheekbone. 

“Alright kitten, let’s get you home, okay?” He muttered in the shell of Katze’s ear. Katze nodded, rising from his lap and stretching. 

“I shall see you next week?” Caleb asked Lucien, looking down at the man. He was sprawled on the loveseat like some sort of Regency-era rogue from a romance novel, lazy grin on his face, robe half open and oh Caleb was so in lust with the man it made his cock throb and head swim. 

“Oh darling, I’ll be counting the days.” Lucien reached out and took Caleb’s hand, then kissed the back of it. Caleb stammered and pulled away, hand going to the ticket for his car. 

“I-I-I-I-I will go now. Goodbye.” he turned heel and vanished. 

Caleb waited in line for the door behind him to shut. It always took a while for the people in the club to vanish simply because of the security measures. They had to enter a booth, present the ticket that the valet had given them, and then wait for their car to be brought to them. Only after they had cleared the property could the next person in line get their car. Caleb didn’t mind the waiting so much, it gave him a chance to clear his head and catch up on his reading. He was also glad for the measures because he didn’t want the others seeing his car. He knew this club was elite and exclusive and he was getting fucked by people who were far wealthier than him. In fact, he knew that if it hadn’t been for the outpatient program he was in, he wouldn’t be here at all. His shitty little car trundled down the road and he thanked the employees for bringing his car around, like always. He climbed in and headed home. 

Nott was waiting for him as he climbed the steps to their tiny apartment. As always, she had Chinese takeout ready to go and a blanket for him if he needed it. Caleb threw himself onto the couch and blinked. 

“So?” She asked, passing him his usual box of orange chicken. 

“I….am paired with Lucien.” He mumbled. 

“The guy with the purple hair?” Nott asked, digging into a bao bun. 

“Ja.” Caleb said, starting to eat. 

“Well, that’s good. You like him, right?” She asked. 

“I…..Nott I am scared shitless.” He confessed. “Oh God, what have I signed up for? I cannot be his submissive. I’m not good enough. He’s so talented and popular and liked. Everyone likes Lucien, everyone wants to talk to him. I cannot be his submissive.” Caleb said, mind going into a downward spiral of panic and self hatred. 

“Caleb, Caleb, calm down.” Nott said, taking his hands in hers. He was shaking and panicing and this had never happened. Usually when he came home from the Second Circle he was happy and content and blissed out, eating his food and then showering before passing out to enjoy his weekend. But now he was shaking and trying hard to keep his breathing even and failing. 

“I can’t do it. I’m not…I’m not good enough.” He muttered. 

“Caleb, you’re going to be fine.” Nott said. “You said this on your first night with Warden too, remember?” She asked. Caleb nodded. “And two weeks later you were happy and content.” She pointed out. 

“Nott, you have not seen his demos. He is…very very talented.” Caleb remembered the suspension demo that Lucien had done with Candi, how she seemed to float in the air, graceful and fluid and happily in subspace. 

“So he’s going to share that talent with you.” Nott said softly. “He’s going to share his talent with you.” She repeated. 

“Nott, I do not know.” Caleb muttered. His panic was fading with his friend’s words as it always did. They were in the same program and they grown to be family. 

“Give it a shot, Caleb.” Nott said. “For me? Give it two weeks?” She asked. Caleb pondered as he shoved his food into his mouth. 

Two weeks was well within the given time limit, and he could be matched up with another partner if he didn’t end up being comfortable with Lucien. He could do two weeks with Lucien for Nott, to see if his mind was lying to him again. 

“Alright.” He said gently. “Two weeks.” He turned to her. “Two weeks, and if I do not think I am good enough, I will find another partner, ja?” He asked. 

“Two weeks is all I ask.” Nott said. She snuggled into his side and he smiled softly. 

“You are my greatest friend, you know that?” He asked her gently. 

“Yeah, and you’d be lost without me.” She smiled her gnarly smile at him and Caleb chuckled softly. 

“Ah ja, I would.” He admitted. They finished their dinner and Caleb quickly showered before crawling into bed. Frumpkin mewed softly and curled up into his side, licking his hand before purring into sleep. Caleb’s mind wandered back to the club, back to when he was pulling Lucien’s zipper down with his teeth. His cock stirred in his sleep pants and he shifted onto his back. Lucien said he could touch himself and he had been nearly five months without an orgasm, by putting himself on enforced no-touch. 

Caleb’s mouth still burned from the intensity of Lucien’s kisses and his hips wriggled of his own volition. He was half hard under the thin cotton of his pants and he dueled with himself. 

Lucien said that he was alright if he gave himself pleasure, but Caleb still felt guilty. His mind flickered to when he was riding the other mans’ thigh and he whined softly. 

His dom would want him to feel good, right? So it goes that Lucien would be alright with him touching himself? Lucien had said it was alright. Caleb bit his lip and undid the cotton tie, hands shaking. He shifted his hips and tugged the cotton down before taking his cock in his hand. 

Caleb whined at the feeling, head falling back. He hadn’t taken his own pleasure in so long he had forgotten how damn good it felt. He moved his hand up and down his length and he gasped. He let his mind wander as his hand moved. He remembered how Lucien had grabbed him by his throat and kissed him, how he strung up Candi so she was floating on her back, spinning in the air, weightless and beautiful. He remembered how he had flogged her ass until it was purple and she was whimpering and writhing in the ropes. He wanted Lucien to do that to him, to tie him up and wrap thise elegant hands around his throat and make him cum so hard he was shaking with it. 

It wasn’t long until Caleb was writhing in the sheets, gasping and shuddering. A fine sweat had broken out over his temples and he was shaking. Caleb was so damn close to his first orgasm in nearly five months he could feel it barreling toward him like an oncoming train. He was actually whimpering, making soft noises and he clapped his hand over his mouth to keep Nott from hearing. 

He wanted Lucien’s hand on his mouth, keeping him quiet as edged Caleb. He wanted Lucien’s mouth on his neck and that sultry Irish voice in his ear. He wanted Lucien to be the one to make him cum. 

Caleb ripped his hand away from himself, guilt wracking his form. His cock throbbed and a sob rose from his throat as his whole body screamed at him to take his pleasure, to fuck his fist and give in, to make himself cum. He gripped the sheets with his free hand and bit into the meat of his palm as he rode the pleasure out. Small shocks were making his whole body twitch and writhe and he whimpered into his hand, until his body stilled. 

He was going to wait. 

He was going to let Lucien decide if he could cum. 

He was going to let his dominant decide if he had been good enough. 

 

“Oh my God, Yasha.” Molly collapsed onto the couch, throwing his mask onto the coffee table. 

“So you’ve said.” She grinned. 

“He’s…oh my God, he’s fucking amazing.” Molly laughed, rocking up to a sitting position. “And he’s all mine for a whole season!” He wriggled with joy, cackling. 

“Don’t get too excited now.” Yasha teased. 

“Oh come on, like you’re not happy to be with Butch. I know you’ve had an eye on her for a while.” Molly teased, making Yasha blush bright red. “Oh darling, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease.” Molly cooed. 

“I’ve known your whole life. You meant too. It’s alright. You’re right. And she’s….a handful.” Yasha said gently, easing her big body onto the couch. She lay on her back and dug out her phone as Molly wrapped his body around hers. 

“She’s a brat. I know the type.” He said. 

“Takes one to know one.” Yasha accused. 

“You caught me.” Molly laughed. “I’m thinking pizza.” 

“You read my mind.” She dialed their favorite pizza place as Molly turned on Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah I'm back on my bullshit. This is an excuse to write pure filth and to keep the validation coming, lbr. As always, find me on tumblr at matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll and on twitter at Mebeshe4815. Kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies.


End file.
